Lebe deinen Traum
by Pirate Brides
Summary: Lebe deinen Traum ;) Snape ist bei Harrys Geburtstagsparty in Grimmauldplace und beobachtet eine Person ... Zu viel wird nicht verraten(Short Story)
1. Dislclaimer

_**Lebe deinen Traum**_

_**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte usw. sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling**_

Viel Spaß beim lesen, Eure Pirate Brides


	2. Lebe deinen Traum

Lebe deinen Traum

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, Orte usw. sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry!" rief Kingsley Shacklebolt mit lauter Stimme, um sich bei dem starken Geräuschpegel, der in dem kleinen Raum herrschte, Gehör zu verschaffen und betrat den Salon im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

Harry löste sich aus der Traube von Partygästen, die ihn seit Stunden belagerten und begrüßte den Neueingetroffenen mit festem Handschlag.

"Schön, dass du es doch noch geschafft hast, Kingsley!"

"Na selbstverständlich! Meinst du ich lasse mir den 18. Geburtstag meines zukünftigen Auror-Kollegen entgehen?!", antwortete der Mann. "Hier, das ist dein Geschenk." Er zog ein mit schillerndem Papier umwickeltes Päckchen aus seinem Umhang.

"Vielen Dank! Leg es doch bitte auf diesen Tisch. Ich packe es nachher aus. Jetzt hol' dir erstmal 'ne Flasche Butterbier und mach's dir gemütlich!"

Kingsley lud das Paket auf einem Beistelltisch ab, auf dem schon ein ganzer Haufen von Präsenten auf das Auspacken wartete, und folgte Harry an das andere Ende des Salons wo er sogleich von Arthur und Charlie Weasley in ein Gespräch verwickelt wurde.

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Unser neuer Auror in spe. Ist das nicht eine tolle Party._

Severus Snape seufzte. Wie oft hatte er diese Floskeln heute Abend schon gehört. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr: Seit fast zwei Stunden saß er nun auf dem Lehnstuhl in der Nähe des Ofens, beobachtete das bunte Treiben und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, was er hier eigentlich machte. Es waren natürlich alle Freunde Harrys aus dem Phönix-Orden da: Albus Dumbledore, die Weasley-Famile, Remus Lupin, Hermine Granger, Mundungus Fletcher, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall und natürlich das Geburtstagskind selbst.

Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden, dass auch Snape anwesend war. Nach langem auf ihn Einreden hatte der Direktor den Zaubertranklehrer doch noch dazu bewegen können, zu erscheinen.

So saß Snape also auf seinem Stuhl, den fünften Whiskey des Abends mit verkrampften Fingern umklammernd und hoffte, dass Dumbledore endlich von Molly Weasley erfahren hatte, mit welchem Zauberspruch man frischgebackenen Kesselkuchen für Wochen süß und saftig konservieren konnte. Welchen anderen Gesprächspartner hatte Snape denn sonst?

Nun ja._ Da gäbe es schon jemanden_, dachte Snape, als Hermine an ihm vorbei zum Büffet hinüber ging, um sich und Mundungus Fletcher einen Nachschlag zu holen.

Das Mädchen hatte sich ganz schön gemacht; das war Snape schon im letzten Schuljahr aufgefallen. Aus dem wuschelhaarigen, besserwisserischen Mauerblümchen war eine hübsche junge Frau geworden.

Snape seufzte wieder. Er hasste sich in solchen Momenten selbst dafür, dass er im Grunde auch nur ein Mann war, mit Bedürfnissen wie sie jeder hatte. Normalerweise wirkten Gedanken wie 'Sie ist eine nervige Gryffindor', 'Eine unverbesserliche Streberin' oder 'Jemand, der die Gesellschaft von Ron Weasley und Harry Potter teilt, ist deiner nicht würdig' wie eine kalte Dusche. Doch heute Abend konnte Snape seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden, wie sie mit ihrem dunkelblauen Umhang, dem dezent geschminkten Gesicht und den strahlenden Augen durch die Küche schritt.

Snapes innerer Gefühlausbruch wich rasendem Zorn, als George und Fred Weasley das Radio auf volle Lautstärke drehten und anfingen, in falscher Tonart zum neusten Hit der Schicksals Schwestern zu singen.

_Genug ist genug! _

Mit einem Zug leerte Snape sein Glas und ging zur Tür, nicht ohne dem ob der abrupten Bewegung aufgeschrecktem Dumbledore zum Abschied zuzunicken. An der Schwelle drehte er sich ein letztes Mal um, um Hermines Anblick, die gerade über einen Scherz Rons lachte, in sich aufzusaugen und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Dem sonst so scharfäugigen Zaubertrankmeister war jedoch entgangen, dass er selbst den ganzen Abend über beobachtet worden war ...

Severus verließ das Haus und lief die schwach beleuchtete Straße entlang. Es war schon spät, kein Mensch war mehr unterwegs. Er schlenderte eine Weile in der Dunkelheit entlang, bis er Schritte hinter sich hörte, die ihn zu verfolgen schien. Er huschte in eine kleine Gasse, aber die Schritte verfolgten ihn immer noch. Mit einer Hand an seinem Zauberstab drehte er sich um.

„Müssen Sie mich so erschrecken!" Snape nahm seine Hand vom Zauberstab und ging auf die Person zu.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um Sie gemacht, Professor." Mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln guckte sie ihn an.

Severus lachte kurz auf und lehnte sich dann gegen die Wand: „Jemand macht sich Sorgen, um _MICH_?!"

„Warum denn nicht", langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und strich mit einem Finger über seine Brust. Sie näherte sich immer mehr, bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihm und ihr waren. „Was haben Sie denn? Bin ich Ihnen zu nah?"

„Nein", stotterte er. Severus war sich der Situation nicht bewusst. Sein Herz klopfte immer schneller ...

Langsam beugte sie sich weiter nach vorne. Einen leises Seufzen entfuhr ihm, als ihre Lippen das erste Mal seinen Hals berührten. Vorsichtig küsste sie den Hals entlang zu seinem Mund. Severus erschauderte vor Erregung als sie mit ihrer Zunge die Konturen seiner Lippen umfuhr, so dass er ihr Einlass gewährte. Nach einem langen intensiven Kuss schob er sie ein Stückchen von sich weg und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

"Miss Granger ...wieso..." stotterte er verwirrt.

Sie lächelte ihn wissend an. "Meinst du ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie du mich den ganzen Sommer über beobachtet hast? Heute Abend war es so offensichtlich, dass ich schon befürchtet habe, jemand anders könnte es mitbekommen." Gedankenverloren spielte sie mit einer seiner Haarsträhnen. "Ich weiß, dass du mich willst. Und ich will dich."

Severus konnte es nicht fassen. Hier im Mondlicht stand diese zierliche junge Frau vor ihm und wollte ihm weiß machen, dass sie die gleichen Gefühle für ihn, den ewig niederträchtigen Zaubertranklehrer, hegte?

Fragend guckte sie ihn an, wartend auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

„Hier ... Draußen?" fragte er zaghaft.

Sie lächelte ihn an und schmiegte sich enger an ihn: „Hm ... nein es ist zu kalt, ich dachte wir gehen zurück. Du hast doch ein Zimmer für dich, oder?"

„Ähm ja ... du meinst wir sollten ..."

Sie nickte grinsend und ergriff seine Hand. Mit einem komischen Gefühl im Magen folgte er ihr, er fragte sich immer wieder was er hier gerade machte. Leise betraten sie das Haus. Niemand war auf dem Flur zu sehen, scheinbar feierten alle noch ausgelassen im Salon.

Zügig gingen sie die Treppe hinauf, zielstrebig in Richtung seines Zimmers. Severus schloss die Tür auf und ließ sie eintreten.

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und verschloss die Tür magisch. Nicht auszumalen was los wäre, wenn gerade jetzt ein beschwipster Mundungus, auf der Suche nach einem neuen Opfer, dem er ein paar Gramm seines höchst dubiosen Pfeifenkrauts andrehen wollte, hereingeplatzt käme.

Nervös fuhr Severus sich durchs Haar; sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Dies war also der Augenblick, auf den er seit Monaten gewartet hatte. Er und Hermine - ganz alleine. Und nicht die kühle und Widerworte gebende Hermine, die er aus dem Unterricht kannte. Sondern die verführerische, willige Version von ihr, die sich genauso nach ihm sehnte wie er sich nach ihr sehnte. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein.

Langsam drehte er sich um. Sie war zum Fenster gegangen und zog die Vorhänge zu. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs entflammte sie die auf dem Schreibtisch stehenden Kerzen. Verführerisch ging sie auf ihn zu, während sie mit ihren Händen den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides öffnete. Der Stoff glitt an ihrem Körper hinunter, sie stand nur in roter Spitzenwäsche bekleidet vor ihm und schaute in seine Augen.

Sein Blick wanderte über ihren Körper, er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Sein Herz schlug noch schneller als sie schließlich weiter auf ihn zu ging.

Zaghaft hob Severus seine Hand und fuhr über ihre Wange hin zu ihrem Nacken. Mit der anderen Hand umschloss er ihre Hüfte und drückte sich leicht an sich, während er sich ihrem Gesicht näherte.

Zärtlich begann er, ihr Gesicht mit unzähligen Küssen zu bedecken; gleichzeitig wanderte seine rechte Hand weiter nach unten und streichelte ihren Po. Sie seufzte und zog ihn näher an sich heran, um ihn hart und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. In dieser Haltung spürte sie deutlich seine Erregung, die sich in seiner Hose abzeichnete. Sie ließ von ihm ab und lächelte schelmisch.

"Ich glaube, _Herr Professor_, wir müssen Ihnen etwas mehr Freiheit verschaffen."

Severus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und begann, die Knöpfe seines Gehrocks aufzuknöpfen, während sie sich seiner Hose widmete und Sekunden später stand er nur noch in Boxershorts vor ihr.

Erwartungsvoll beäugte sie seinen Körper, während sie mit einer Hand seine Brust entlang fuhr und dann nach seinem Arm griff.

Vorsichtig schubste sie ihn auf das Bett, blieb aber davor stehen. Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an. Es dauert noch kurz bis sie sich bewegte, noch immer war sie von seinen Augen gefesselt. Severus rückte weiter in die Mitte des Bettes, während sie auf ihn zu krabbelte. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht setzte sie sich auf ihn.

Severus umfasste ihr Hüfte mit beiden Händen, während sie sich vorbeugte und seine Brust hinauf zum Hals küsste. Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihm, als sie begann, leicht an seinem Ohr zu knabbern.

"Hör sofort auf, das kitzelt", sagte Severus in gespielt bösem Ton und zwickte sie ganz leicht in die Seite, woraufhin sie gluckste und fragte:

"Was ist mit dieser Stelle?" Sie ließ ihre Fingerspitzen seinen Oberkörper und Bauch hinunter fahren und hielt wenige Zentimeter über dem Bund seiner Shorts inne. Reflexartig reckte er ihr sein Becken entgegen.

"Nicht so schnell, nicht so schnell", hauchte sie ihm entgegen, als sie sich wieder den Weg zu seiner Brust hochküsste.

Hatte Severus sich noch vor einigen Minuten unsicher und befangen gefühlt, begann er jetzt, sich allmählich zu entspannen. Er ließ sie gewähren, als sie vorsichtig begann, seine Brustwarzen mit ihrer Zunge zu umfahren und genoss zum ersten Mal seit Jahren das Gefühl, begehrt zu werden.

Zärtlich fuhr er über ihren Rücken, während sie sich von seiner Brust löste und ihm in die Augen guckte. Einen Moment geschah nichts, bis Severus die Initiative ergriff und sie sanft an der Hüfte fasste und von sich herunter auf den Rücken legte. Vorsichtig lehnte er sie über ihren Bauch und begann diesen zu küssen, mit der Zunge umfuhr er ihren Bauchnabel, während er mit einer Hand über ihren Oberschenkel glitt. Ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als er die Innenseite ihrer Schenkels entlang fuhr, ein kleines Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab. Sie schloss ihre Augen um jede Berührung von ihm zu genießen. Er konnte nicht mehr widerstehen und beugte sich vor, ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er zu seinem Kuss ansetzte. Sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund um seiner Zunge Einlass zu gewähren. Während ihre Zungen liebevoll miteinander spielten, streichelte er zärtlich über ihren Slip. Leicht streckte sie sich ihm automatisch entgegen.

„Nicht so schnell dachte ich", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

"Ein Punkt für d--". Scharf sog sie den Atem ein, als Severus' Hand in ihren Slip fuhr und ihre empfindlichste Stelle behutsam massierte.

Sie krallte ihre Finger in seinen Rücken und flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen.

So einfach wollte er es ihr aber nicht machen. Er zog seine Finger zurück und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sein Blick wurde nun ernster.

"Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du das machen möchtest?"

Sie stütze sich auf ihre Ellbogen, so dass ihre beiden Gesicht nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

"Ich war mir selten bei etwas _so _sicher", erwiderte sie mit fester Stimme.

Als ob Severus auf dieses Zeichen gewartet hätte, fasste er an ihren Rücken und öffnete ihren BH. Sie streifte ihn ab und sah ihn nun erwartungsvoll und auch etwas schüchtern an.

"Du bist wunderschön, Hermine", erwiderte er und zum Beweis dessen küsste er ihre Brüste, wobei er die Brustwarzen, die sich ihm steif entgegenreckten, nicht ausließ.

Ihr entwich nun zum wiederholten Male ein wohliger Seufzer. Sie wollte nicht mehr warten. _Konnte _nicht mehr warten.

„Ich will dich jetzt, Severus", hauchte sie ihm verführerisch zu und fuhr leicht über seine Boxershorts, in der sich schon seine Erregung bemerkbar machte. Vorsichtig zog er ihren Slip aus, danach befreite er sich selber von seinen, langsam zu engen, Shorts.

Etwas unsicher guckte er sie an, machte er wirklich das Richtige? Aber als er ihr in die Augen guckte, die ihn schon fast anflehten, war er sich sicher, dass es so sein sollte, schließlich wollte sie es auch. Noch einmal küsste er ihren Bauch, wanderte dann weiter zu ihrem Mund. Zärtlich begann er sie zu küssen, während er vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Ein Stöhnen entrann ihnen, als er sich langsam schneller in ihr bewegte. Sie ließ ihre Fingernägel langsam über seinen Rücken gleiten, musste sich aber beherrschen nicht seinen ganzen Rücken vor Erregung zu zerkratzen.

Er erhöhte seinen Rhythmus und stöhnte lauter als zu vor. Zum Glück habe ich einen Schallzauber auf die Tür gelegt, dachte Severus mit einem innerlichen Grinsen.

"Bitte, Severus...", wimmerte sie und umfasste seinen Po mit ihren Händen um ihn noch mehr in sich aufzunehmen. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Er genoss den bittenden, fast verzweifelnden Ausdruck in ihren Augen. Er verlangsamte seinen Rhythmus, wollte sie ein wenig zappeln lassen, doch er merkte, dass es auch ihn so langsam Überwindung kostete, sich nicht einfach gehen zu lassen. Zitternd suchten seine Lippen die ihren, nur um sich nach ein paar Augenblicken wieder von ihr zu lösen. Sie nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände und dirigierte ihn bestimmend in Richtung ihrer Brüste. Er bedachte sie mit vorsichtigen Küssen, was ihr weitere sehnsuchtsvolle Seufzer entlockte. Als er begann, ihre Brustwarzen zu benetzen und dann sanft darüber zu hauchen, konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten. Aufs Äußerste erregt spannte sie ihre Beckenmuskeln fest an. Das war für Severus das Signal. Mit den letzten harten Stößen versenkte er sich in ihr und erreichte mit einem gepressten "Hermine!" auf den Lippen den Gipfel.

Sie blieben beide noch einen Moment liegen, bis sich Severus von ihr löste und sich neben sie legte. Sanft strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie genoss seine Wärme, während er zärtlich die Konturen ihrer Lippe entlangfuhr.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und lächelte ihn an. Sie schwiegen sich noch einige Zeit an, bis Severus sich vorsichtig aufrichtete.

Severus guckte ihr in die Augen, suchend nach Worten. Die Wirklichkeit hatte ihn schließlich eingeholt.

„Hermine, ich ...„

Etwas verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. Auch sie setzte sich auf. „Was möchtest du sagen?"

„...also, ich bin dein Lehrer, .... wir sollten, nein wir müssen es bei diesem Mal belassen."

Sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte, schließlich stand sie etwas zögernd auf, suchte ihre Sachen am Boden zusammen und zog sich an, immer verfolgt von Severus Blicken, der sich nicht sicher war, ob er das Richtige tat.

„Hermine, es ..." doch er konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, mit einem letzten traurigen Blick öffnete sie die Tür und deutete ihm mit einem Finger vor dem Mund, dass er nicht weiter reden sollte.

„Ich geh dann, einen schönen Abend noch". Mit diesen Worten ging sie hinaus, lehnte sich gegen die geschlossene Tür.

Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.

Langsam ging sie die Treppe hinunter und betrat den Salon.

„Hey Tonks, wo bist du so lange gewesen", fragte Hermine, die sich aus ihrem Sessel erhob und auf sie zu kam, „Du siehst so traurig aus.

THE END

Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen. Natürlich würden wir uns über ein kleines Review freuen.

Eure Pirate Brides

23.11.03


End file.
